


A Quiet Day

by Call_It_Alba



Series: Daddy McG [2]
Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_It_Alba/pseuds/Call_It_Alba
Summary: A quiet day in Washington D.C. and a flashback to Dalton and Kenny-Jo meeting.





	A Quiet Day

**A Quiet Day**

 

**_Washington D.C., United States of America_ **

 

**_27 July 2010 (1214 hours)_ **

 

Joseph McGuire couldn’t fight back the smile as he watched his seven year old daughter run around the park trying to catch the birds. Despite the fact that he was in Washington for work he was happy to see the excitement on his daughter’s face. This was the first time he had gotten to take Kenny-Jo out of state. He was watching her excitement in awe when he felt someone sit down next to him. 

“Hey Top,” McG greeted before he turned to face Adam ‘Top’ Dalton. “Are you still hating it here?” McG asked with a smirk firmly in place. He knew that Top had actually had fun the previous night when he was playing with Kenny-Jo. 

“Like the company. Hate the place,” Dalton quoted as he too watched the seven year old run around. He didn’t normally like children but Kenny-Jo was so like her father that she could make him smile and feel the same awe that McG did.

“So what’s up Top?” McG asked as they settled back against the bench. Both men were careful about how close together they sat due to Dalton still being in uniform. 

“They want to talk to you at fourteen hundred hours,” Dalton told McG before Kenny-Jo ran over to them. The young girl bounced up onto the medic’s knee as she held out a rock to Dalton. “What you got there, Goose?” he asked as both he and McG turned their attention on to the seven year old. 

“It’s a rock, silly,” Kenny-Jo laughed at her dad and Dalton as her dad tickled her sides. “It looks like Italy!” she exclaimed with excitement and laughter lacing her tone. It was times like this Kenny-Jo really enjoyed with her dad. 

 

**_Washington D.C., United States of America_ **

 

**_27 July 2010 (2342 hours)_ **

 

Kenny-Jo rested her head against Dalton’s shoulder sleepily whilst her dad checked himself and her in for their flight. She had only known Dalton for four months, ever since her dad had ended up in the hospital following him being attacked for something that happened on his last deployment, but with the exception of her dad he was the only male she trusted. 

“Are you coming to the Ranch, Top?” Kenny-Jo asked as she burrowed in tighter to his shoulder, fighting off sleep to the best of her ability. 

“Sleep now Goose, questions later,” Dalton whispered to the young girl as he calmed her to sleep. In the time he had known the youngster he’d realised that maybe kids weren’t too bad. And if he really thought about it he’d realised that the youngster was different from normal children. 

 

**_Billings, Montana, United States of America_ **

 

**_15 March 2010 (1007 hours)_ **

 

_ It was something that Dalton had never experienced before; the panicked phone call from a hospital because one of his soldiers had been attacked due to an incident that had happened when they were deployed. He was quickly directed to the waiting area by a rather intimidating nurse called Lindy.  _

_ “She’s just worried about my daddy,” a small voice spoke from his right. As a result he turned to see who had spoken only to see a six or possibly seven year old. “I’m Kenny-Jo McGuire and you are Top Dalton!” the girl added before returning to her book.  _

_ Slowly but surely over the course of the following three hours until they could see McG, Dalton realised that the child sat next to him was nothing like he had expected, and she had even asked for his help reading her book. By the time they entered Dalton’s car, with Lindy to retrieve clothes for McG, five hours after Dalton arrived at the hospital, he had a young girl refusing to leave him be, and she had gained the nickname Goose.   _

 

**_Washington D.C., United States of America_ **

 

**_28 July 2010 (0058 hours)_ **

 

Having just woken up from her nap, Kenny-Jo was curious as to why Dalton still had her sat on his hip. They were at the gate that her dad kept telling her took them to the plane home to Billings. But that didn’t explain Dalton being there. 

Clearly the seven year old had been speaking aloud because Dalton answered with; “I’m coming to visit, Goose.”


End file.
